Zatanna's dream
by Dreamgirl32
Summary: Zatanna has a romantic dream involving Robin. What dose it mean? dose she like him? Now a full story.
1. Chapter 1

_I usually do one-shots, I like a nice long plot to my fics, but the idea for this one was just to good for me to resist.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Zatanna POV:<strong>

Kid Flash and Artemis were arguing. Again. For the seventh time that day. It had started with the TV remote, and then escalated back into the old "You're a replacement!" feud. That wasn't the worst of it. The worst of it was the fact that they didn't even have the decency to not do it over people's heads. Such as Robin and I.

"When do you think they're going to stop?" I hissed at the boy wonder beside me. "This is the only good spot on the couch right now, and I'm not about to lose it."

Robin shrugged. "Never, unless they're distracted by something."

"What? Something shiny?" I chortled. "I doubt that would work."

"I was thinking along the lines of this." Then, without any warning, he grabbed my face, and put his mouth on mine.

"WELL, YOUR BEST FRIEND DOESN'T SEEM TO MIND ME BEING HERE!" Artemis screamed at Wally, motioning towards Robin. They still hadn't noticed we were kissing.

"SURE HE DOES! HE'S JUST TOO POLITE TO SAY SO!" Wally glanced over at Robin, after hearing a lack of sarcastic remarks. "Dude! So not cool!"

Artemis looked over at us, wondering what was, "So not cool!" The blond archer grinned. "He's 13, and still getting more than you."

Wally sputtered for a bit, than raced off to the kitchen to sulk.

Robin leaned back, ending the kiss. He smirked at me. "See, they're done." He said simply before going to his room.

Artemis looked at me, my eyes were still wide in shock. The older girl grinned at me. "Good luck," and shoved me in the direction Robin had disappeared in.

I stumbled towards his door, uncertain, but I entered, not bothering to knock. "What the hell was that?" I demanded to know. Seriously, what had just happened?

"A kiss. Duh." Robin shot back, typing furiously on his computer. Probably hacking into the CIA again.

I blushed, again, I sat down next to him. "Yeah, but…"

He smirked again. "And you want another one?"

I gave an indignant squeak. Wait what? I was certainly not the kind of girl to…squeak? Then again I wasn't the kind of girl who felt the hormones swishing around in me, but I could feel them now.

"I never said that!" I protested

"I knew you were thinking it. Here."  
>And with that, he connected our lips again.<p>

* * *

><p>My eyes snapped open. My chest and face were hot and was that?<p>

I looked around.

I was in Mount Justice. The Plasma screen TV in the common area was showing the last scenes of my favorite movie: Legally Blond.

I sat up. Trying to remember what exactly had happened then "Mmmmm." Someone moaned under me.

I looked down and saw Robin stirring in his sleep, I remembered now! I'd come over to stay with the team for the weekend while my dad was in Porterico and had nagged Robin into watching Legally Blond with me. I guess we'd fallen asleep during the movie and I'd dreamed the whole kiss thing. Then why did I feel so hot and sweaty?

Thank god my dad _wasn't_ here. If he'd seen that...well let's just say Robin would be forced to take his namesake to new levels, if you catch my drift.

I got off the couch. I decided against waking up Robin. It was probably about eleven anyway, he'd just have to go back to sleep. I draped a blanket over his sleeping body and, out of half curiosity, began to take his dark sun glasses off.

His hand snapped over my wrist just as they were about to leave his face. This startled me slightly but when your a sorceress you see a lot of scary thing. this didn't even rate in the top twenty.

"Don't." He said, now fully awake.

I let go of his shades, letting them fall on his nose. "Sorry."

"You should be." He said, adjusting himself so he was sitting upright. "You talk me into watching a chick-flick with you and you fall asleep before I do."

"Aw you like the movie and you know it." I teased slightly.

"Yeah whatever." He got off the couch and stretched "Have a good sleep?"

I grinned, resisting the urge to giggle.

"Yeah." I said simply "I had a really awesome dream." and before he could say anything I warped out of the room and re-materialized in my guest bedroom.

I flopped down on my bed and closed my eyes. Wondering if I'd have the dream again. It really had been awesome.

* * *

><p><em>See everyone can tell that Robin likes Zatanna but there was never any indication of if she felt the same way. I'm thinking of continuing this to an mission where Zatanna joins the team temporarily and there's all this romantic tension.<em> 

_Review and tell me if you think it's worth it._


	2. Chapter 2

****_Alright! I'm doing it! I'm making my one shot a full story! To that dozen of you who reviewed asking for more, give yourselves a pat on the back and one of these holiday cookies **(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)** Did you like 'em?_

_This chapter might not be as good as the last one but I was still fine-tuning the plot in my head and hadn't been so many people to review asking for more so soon._

_But enough talk, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2:<br>Robin POV:**

"Let me see is I've got this right." My best friend said "You want us, to investigate a _circus_?"

"That's right." Batman said, his dead-serious tone allowing mo room for humor at the thought. "Harley Quinn has recently been released from custody and got a job at a circus in Gotham. She's always worked with either the Joker or Poison Ivy. But both are still serving time in prison. It's hard to say what she'll do now that she's on her own, or if she's even a threat. If anything Harley is to be monitored until we can be certain she isn't planning a jail break or anything of the such while on parole."

"Wait a sec," Zatanna said, it was practically the first time she'd spoken all day, she'd been acting weird ever since last night. "If she's in Gotham isn't this just for you and Bird Boy here?"

I rolled my eyes at the bird boy remark. I got those all the time. Hey, it was better then some of the other insults I'd heard in my time. Wow, I just sounded really old there didn't I?

"It's a traveling circus Zatanna." Said the Flash, who'd come in at the same time as Batman "She could not only easily escape their deristiction, but she could do serious damage nation wide with that kind of escape waiting for her."

"I don't get circus people." Artemis said quite abluntly "I mean why would someone _willingly _do a job where people naturally consider them a freak?"

I laughed at that, a hollow laugh though, I hated it when people insulted the circus. "Artemis, look around. How many people do you see that use their _'abilities'_" I made air quotes around _abilities_ "In their everyday live? Even if their not exactly quote on quote normal?"

"….Touché." Artemis admitted "But we're using them for good, and to fight crime, they just do unnatural things and _charge_ you to see it."

Wally leaned towards the archer "Cut it out." Escaped his lips in a loud, horsey, half-whisper

Superboy seemed to pick up on me hating Artemis at that moment and tried to change the subject.

"Don't you think Harley will notice us snooping around?" He asked "I mean she dose work with the joker a lot. I wouldn't exactly consider her _stupid_."

I stifled a laugh at that "Being fair Supey, you've never gone up against her." I said "The girl could be outsmarted by an eggplant."

"Robin!" Batman snapped at me "You should know better by know then to underestimate your opponents."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I said, very much aware of the Mega-_Bat-glare_ I was getting from the Dark Knight.

"And to answer Superboys question, yes she would probably notice. Which is why for now, you are only to observe her actions from a distance in your Civilian identities."

"Ah, a mission to go see the circus." Flash said in aw "When did you guys start getting the fun missions?"

"I'm so excited." M'gann said happily "I've never been to the circus before. I can't wait."

"Actually, before you do that I'd like you to talk to the person in charge of the circus and see if he knows about Harley's record. If he doesn't and decides to fire her on that, at least part of our problem is solved."

"Yeah well, you guys have fun with that." Zatanna said

"Actually, Zatanna," Batman said "Your father called this morning and said that he'll be in Porterico a bit longer then expected. Would you mind joining the team for this mission?"

She thought for a moment, at least I think it was a moment. It seemed like hours to me. A mission with Zatanna? Wow. I really hadn't done a good job of hiding my crush on her during the last mission, clearly, considering even Wally had picked up on it and teased me for it afterwards. Seriously, he hadn't even picked up on M'gann and Connor yet!

Finally she shrugged "Sure. Why not?" She said with a grin.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" M'gann said, practically bouncing in place "Let's get going!"

We all started towards the hanger where we'd take the Bio-ship to Gotham

"Oh wait!" I half-yelled as I realized that my mentor had forgotten one little important detail of our mission. "Which circus is she working for?"

Batman stared at me, even more serious then usual, if that was possible.

"I think you know." He said simply. And with that he left the room, his cape swishing behind him.

"Dose he _ever_ let up?" Zatanna asked.

I didn't answer.

"By the way, you might want to pick up some more groceries while your out." Flash said with a sly smile playing on his lips. Oh you could just _see _him planning to raid our cabinets.

"Oh come on. At least—" Then he noticed that Flash was already easting a bag of potato chips. "Hey, when did you—those are _mine_!" The two speedsters started fighting over the chips but I wasn't listening. The rest of the team, except Zatanna, ignored them too and went on to the bio-ship.

Zatanna laughed "Do they do this a lot cause they're hilarious?" That was true, I'd seen their arguments before and I had to admit they did get pretty funny when they were mad. "Hey, something wrong?" She asked, she sounded genuinely concerned. I guess my face revealed that I had other things on my mind for this mission then just Harley. It felt nice to know that she was concerned and I hated the fact that I couldn't tell her the real things on my mind.

Aw the hell with Batman's stupid rule! "Can you keep a secret?" I asked.

"From who? I'm hardly even here to start with."

"That's true." I said attempting a smile "The circus where Harley is—it's actually where I originally grew up."


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm sort of on the fence about this chapter. It's not with the plot really. I tried to add another level to the story line and provide a bit of a window for a little Wall-Art drama. They've become my favorite couple as of late. But I'm not really used to writing in an Artemis POV because you really don't know all that much about her so it's hard to put yourself in her shoes._

_Disclamer: I don't own Young Justice. I don't own any of it's characters. I don't even own Miranda. She was in an episode of Batman the animated series.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3:<br>Artemis POV:**

We arrived at Haly's circus a little earlier then we'd expected. When we got there the performers were still getting ready for the show that night.

We wondered into the Big Top. Kuldar figured the people in charge would be inside. Instead the massive tent was practically empty. The only things that were actually in there was an animal cage and a girl who I guess was the trainer. She had a whip in her hand and was using it to get the bear to balance on top of a ball, but the girl couldn't have been older then fourteen. I wasn't sure exactly how things worked in show business but I was pretty sure they didn't let kids handle the animals. Then again, who was I to talk, a fifteen year old hero.

Well, being horribly technical right now I wasn't Artemis protégé to Green Arrow. But Artemis Crock, nothing more then a high school sophomore at Gotham Academy.

"Excuse me. Were looking for whoever's in charge of this circus."

The girl stopped cracking her whip and blinked at us. "What?" Guess she couldn't hear over the noise. The girl was pretty I guess. She had brown hair, in a boy cut, and brown eyes. She wore an outfit composed of cargo pants and a brown shirt that exposed her belly button.

"Were looking for the man in charge here." I echoed

"He's busy right now. Take a message?" She said.

I didn't like the smug tone in her voice. I hated anyone who thought they were better then me. Especially when they were circus folk.

"Um, are you sure we can't see him?" Wally asked before I got the chance to shoot back one of the many snarky responses I'd already accumulated in my head. 'It's pretty important."

"Well, as much as I'm sure Mr. Haly would _love _the Justice League wanna-be's trying to casually interrogate him. I got more important things to worry about."

That's it. It's official. I don't like this girl.

"What do you mean?" Megan asked quickly. Focusing more on the fact she wasn't fooled by our civvies then her bad attitude.

"Well let's see, Haly's circus hires a criminal, fresh out of Arkam, and then the same number of _'excited fans'_" She made air quotes around _excited fans_ "Show up before the show's even started and ask to see the man who hired her. Among them is a carrot top, a girl with a blond mane in a tight pony, and a boy who's practically identical to Superman. All about the same age and height as the teenage heroes. Please, you don't have to be Batman to piece it together."

Alright. Smug, but respectable.

Kaldur opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by the sharp ringing of a cell-phone. The teenage animal trainer pulled out her phone.

"Hello? Oh hey! I was wondering when you'd call." She walked away from us and got completely sucked into her conversation.

I wanted to smack that goddamn thing out of her hand and force her to tell us what I wanted to know. It was a miracle she didn't already have so much as a burse on her from me.

"Hey, speaking of Batman, where's Robin?" Superboy asked out of the blue.

I looked around and found he was right. The little birdie was no where to be seen.

"Man I hate it when he pulls the ninja stuff!" Wally complained to no one in particular.

"Yeah, okay, see ya in a few." The girl said to her phone before hanging up and returning her attention to us. "So we done?"

"Hardily." I half-snarled

She sighed as though we were nothing but a harsh burden she had to deal with. I swear it was taking all me will power to keep from strangling her.

"Look, come see the show tonight. Mr. haly's the ringmaster. I'm sure he'll be more then willing to talk after the show but we're busy setting up right now."

"So, should I come back some other time?" A voice said from behind me.

I turned to see a boy of about thirteen walking into the Big Top. His black hair neatly combed into what thought was a dorky hair style. There was something familiar about the guy…Oh crap! The kid was Dick Greyson. The kid that'd snapped a picture of me on my first day of Gotham Academy. Why wouldn't he be here? This was where he grew up after all. I assumed he came to visit every time they came to Gotham. If he recognized me…

"Dick!" The girl said and made her way over to the boy. Her tone much more pleasant then it had been before.

"Hey Miranda." He said casually

"My god look at you. You're so…neat. I can't stand it." She messed up his hair just to prove her point. His ebony black hair falling in his face. Then it hit me! Just for a split second when his hair was in his face I saw a familiar face…Robin's face! Dick was Robin.

"Hey, cut it out." He protested, sweeping his out of his face trying to recover from a too close a call. But it was too late, I was already seeing the hundreds of similarities he had with Robin.

"Why don't we just go get our tickets and let them catch up?" Zatanna suggested.

"Fine by me." I grumbled.

We were almost out of the Big Top when I heard Dicks high voice behind me. "Artemis I didn't know you liked the circus." It said in a half mocking tone.

"You know her?" Miranda asked, though it sounded more like accusing.

"She goes to my school." Was all the little birdie said before I rushed out of the tent. I knew it was only a matter of time before someone….most likely Wally…would catch up with me and have a lot of questions prepared. But I didn't care.

I knew Dick had more dirt about me up his sleeve. That was only a warning. And the message was clear. I spill his secret, he spills _all_ of mine.

* * *

><p><em>Like I said, I'm on the fence about it. So if you want to hate I won't be offended. I'm gonna have it so that Dick uses his position to get the circus people to find out what's really going on without raising suspicion. And Zatanna might get a little jealous of his old friend Miranda...Be sure to read the next chapter.<br>_


	4. Chapter 4

__HAPPY NEW YEAR! I hope you guys had a more exciting new years eve then I did.__ _Sitting in my parents friends basement all night isn't very thrilling_.

_first, check out my new profile Picture! How perfectly dose that fit this story. Zatanna's sleeping on Robin's shoulder adn his glasses are OFF! Plus it really gose with my naem along with the title of the story. My naem's Dreamgirl32. and Zatanna's DREAMING. Sorry I just had to point it for those of you who thought Robin was a little harsh on Arty, don't worry. Thanks, to Bloobyhell93 I now have the perfect way that they'll get on equal terms again. _

_Anyway, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4:<br>Robin POV:**

Alright, I admit it. What I did to Artemis was harsh. I guess Bats paranoia was rubbing off on me and I panicked. I know, crap excuse, but it's all I got!

What makes it worse is that even though I was very aware I'd just screwed my friend over is the fact that I was still just , well, stoked I guess. Just 'cause I was at the circus. My circus. Harly's cicus. I'll make it up to Arty later.

"Aw come on," I said to Miranda, who was in the middle of (Yet another) tall tale "You can't actually expect me to believe you did that." We were sitting in the seats of the Big Top, catching up. And I'd be lying if I said I wasn't enjoying it.

"I'm telling you it happened." She claimed

I rolled my eyes, glad someone could actually see me do it at them for once. It was almost impossible to see out of those shades.

"So, what have you been up to?" She asked "How's rich life treatin'ya?"

"There's actually a lot more to the adoption then just Bruce being rich Miranda." Not a lie. I'd have never become Robin if I hadn't been adopted by Bruce Wayne. Which could be seen as both a good and bad thing depending on your point of view.

"Yeah, having a million dollar allowance must be pure _torture!_" She joked with false sympathy

I laughed and decided to play along "Please, the guy won't budge for more then ten grand."

She laughed. "You poor thing."

I looked down making myself look deep in thought. Time to go into Robin mode. "You know, I really do miss this place." I said. Not a lie either. "Is that new trapeze act you guys got as good as the Flying Greysons were?"

"Oh you know their not Dicky." She said quickly. Perfect, things were going according to plan so far.

I heaved a half-fake sigh "Yeah, I guess. I guess I'm just upset that I'll never get the chance to our signature trick. My Dad, he always told me I was to young to do it and then….things got in the way."

I stood up. I reached across my body and grabbed my arm a pout plastered on my face. I looked the ideal part of a depressed kid.

Right on cue, Miranda jumped up with an excited look on her face.

"Dick, I've got an amazing idea." She half-yelled

I had to fight back a smirk. _'Good old Miranda,'_ I thought _'Just as predictable as ever.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Artemis POV:<strong>

Somehow I'd made it about a half a block off the circus grounds when I felt a sharp wind blow by me. An _unnatural _wind, better known as Wally.

"Hey." He said simply

I glared at him. "Well, are you going to call me out on how I lied to you? Say I can't be trusted?"

He shook his head "Nah, I'm not mad."

I crossed my arms, I knew better then to believe he'd let me off the hook. "Oh please, you've been dying for something like this to happen. You hate me, remember?"

"Do you want me to be mad at you Arty?"

I opened my mouth to say something rude but then I realized he was right. I wanted him to yell at me. Wow, there really is something wrong with me isn't there?

He cracked a smile, just to annoy me. "So you live in Gotham. Like you're the only one on our team with secrets?"

I blinked "What do you mean? How much exactly do you know?"

His grin widened, only now it wasn't so annoying "I now Robin's secret ID. I know Connor and Megan have been a couple since bell-rev. I know M'gann's really a white martain." He shrugged "I know a lot of things."

I had to give Wally points. That was impressive. Though I had to wonder what he knew about _me_.

There were a lot of things I could've said, but the only thing I managed was "If you know they're a couple why do you keep hitting on Megan?" Seriously? That's what came out of my mouth? At a time like this?

The redhead shrugged again "I'm hoping at some point he'll get jealous and admit it. It's stupid that they don't think we already know. It's so obvious."

I mentally kicked myself in the butt. Really Artemis? WALLY saw their relationship before you did!

"Yeah, totally." I played along.

"I also know you didn't find out about them until Halloween." He teased.

"Oh, shut up!" I snapped.

He laughed a bit. Our eyes locked. I'd never noticed what a beautiful shade of green his eyes are before. Or what a nice smile. And how soft his lips looked. WOW!WOW! Get a grip girl. This is _Wally_ you're talking about.

"We, uh, better head back." He said awkwardly

"Is the rest of the team mad at me?"

"My guess, you'll be under more suspicion but you'll be fine."

"I can life with that." I said. I started back towards the circus. Wally passed me on the way and a thought struck me.

"Hey Wally." I called at him.

"Yeah?" He said, turning to face me.

"Do you have any secrets?"

He started at me for a second. A smirk played on his lips "Everyone has things they'd rather not have out in the open." He said plainly before turning his back to me and walking on.

* * *

><p><strong>Robin POV:<strong>

I stood behind the curtain of the Big Top, peeking out to see if Artemis had showed up after all. I let out a small breath when I saw her in the front row of a full house. Sitting next to Wally.

Thanks to Miranda I was about to go out and perform on the trapeze for the first time in what seemed like ever.

"Hey." A girl's voice said behind me. I turned to see Zatanna leaning against nothing.

"Sup?" I said neutrally. I knew she'd put two and two together figured out my secret ID, but no need to tip anyone else off.

"Just thought I'd wish you good luck out there tonight." She said, a smirk on her lips "Luck."

"Thanks." I said, returning her smirk.

"And I thought afterwards we could compare notes at that café not to far from here."

My smirk faltered. Was she asking me out?

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea."

Her smirk widened. Wait, _can _smirks widen "Then I'll just have to kidnap you."

I laughed "We'll see."

Then from inside the massive tent, Jack Harly's voice drifted outside. I craned my neck to see the ringmaster. He was introducing the different acts and saying that they'd have a 'special surprise' that night. Me.

When I turned back to see Zatanna she was already gone.

I whipped my head back to the tent and saw her sitting next the M'gann and the rest of the team. Okay, I believe in magic. That doesn't mean I like being blown off.

* * *

><p>The acts seemed to take forever and zip by at the same time. Talk about a trip down memory lane. I could remember everyone's name. Their age. Likes. Dislikes. All the weird traits they had. Everything.<p>

* * *

><p>Finally I found myself on the center pole platform, ready to perform. Ready to do what I'd been secretly doing even after I'd left…Only I'd have to leave out the parts where I kick peoples asses and send them to jail. But aside from that, no biggie.<p>

I leapt off the platform. For the next few minutes I was weightless. Not bound to the basic law of gravity. I lived in the sky. Doing flips and making people ohh and aww at the magnificence of it. I was so happy during those few, short minutes. Almost nothing else mattered to me.

Then I heard the gunshot.


	5. Chapter 5

_Don't hate me, but I decided to skip the fight scene, I never was good at that kind of writing._

_ Anyway. Here it is! The final installment of 'Zatanna's dream'_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5:<br>Robin POV:**

We were a family... in every sense of the word.

There was mom and dad, my uncle, aunt, my cousin John Greyson and nine year old me...Richard...Dick Greyson.

We were the ones the audience was coming to see. They would be thrilled with the soaring spectacle of the high-flying trapeze act of the flying Greysons!

The reason the audience came to see us was because we did the dangerous stuff.

I never knew either of my Grandfathers. They died a long time before I was born. But Jack Haly was the owner of the circus and if there ever were a grandfather figure in my life it would have to be him.

He loved my family as much as he loved his own.

He wasn't only the owner though; he was also the master showman...The ringmaster!

It was one of the happiest times of my life!

Until the worst night of my life happened. A crime boss by the name of Zucco was trying to extort money from Haly's circus.

The problem was that Mr. Haly ran an honest business and refused to pay him any protection money.

As with all great acts, we had our signature move. It was the finale of our performance, the one that had made us famous and the reason why everyone came to see us.

I was the youngest of the troupe, so my dad said I wasn't allowed to be involved with the most dangerous stunt the Flying Greysons performed. Even though I asked every night...and would be turned down every night.

But I had the best seat in the house. Every time they performed that move I would be on the platform of the center pole.

I would look down and watch as the workers moved the net and my family would reposition themselves. No net. This is what the audience came to see night after night.

I had watched them performed this routine hundreds of times. I was jealous of my older cousin. Secretly wanting to be in his place.

He would always mess up my hair and say 'Don't worry squirt, you'll get a chance sooner then you think.' He always knew the right thing to say.

Then it happened...You could feel the air being sucked out of the tent...followed by complete silence.

Then a scream.

It's funny but I didn't hear much of anything after that. Everything went tunnel vision...A lot of things happened after that.

Most of them were a blur, even if I concentrate, I don't think I would be able to say exactly what order things happened in.

The next crystal-clear thing I do remember was...

Bruce Wayne.

My mother and father dead. My aunt and cousin dead. My uncle alive but paralyzed for the rest of his life.

The only living family member I had was unable to take care of me.

Bruce Wayne came to my rescue and let me become part of his family.

Bruce went through the same trauma in his life. I guess he saw in me what happened to him.

We worked together. We trained together.

Together we found Zucco and brought him to justice. And robin was born.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes groggily. I found myself staring the faces of Wally, Artemis, Zatanna, and Miranda.<p>

"Finally!" Miranda said as soon as she saw my eyes were open. "You snore. SO loud."

I winced at her loud voice. I sat up and rubbed my head, trying to remember.

"What? What happened? Where am I?"

The smiles on my friends faces suddenly faded. "You don't remember?" Wally asked. "Dude you passed out. Mad Hatter got you with knock out gas."

Suddenly it all came rushing back to me. I turned to Miranda in shock and horror. "Mad Hatter. He-he tried to-" my voice faltered.

She only smiled "Kill me? Yeah. Little tip for villains and perverts. Do NOT tick off a girl who's paid to use a whip."

I couldn't help but smile. I always knew Miranda was a tough girl but this was just plain amazing. She didn't even seem to care she'd almost been killed.

"You seem pretty nonchalant for someone who was just attacked by a mad man." I said abluntly.  
>My old friend broke our eye contact and didn't seem eager to re-establish it.<p>

"Hey," she said quietly "If you can do this every night and not be chalant about it. I can handle a one night deal."

"Huh?"

"Your voice gave it away. When you came up to me as Robin I knew it was you." she still refused to look into my eyes. "I'm a, I'm going to get something to eat." she left in the direction in the Hospital cafeteria. Avoiding talking about it.

"Food!" Wally half-yelped as he bounded after her.

"Don't bother sick people." Arty called after him.

I smiled and leaned back against my pillow "Where's everyone else?" I wondered aloud.

"They're taking Harley and Hatter back to Arkam." Zatanna replied in her sweet tone she always used.

"They'll be here in about an hour. Figured we'd give you a break from your shades."  
>I actually forgotten about my identity up until Miranda said she knew who I was. I've got to admit it was pretty nice to have them off for most of this mission.<p>

Then a sharp sound pieced the air.

I jumped at the sound. And let out a breath when I saw Zatanna pull out her cell phone. "Sorry, forgot to put it on vibrate." she said quickly before leaving to take her call.

That left just me and Artemis alone in the room.

I took a small breath. Let's get this over with. "Listen Arty, I'm really sorry I acted like such a-well a dick. I just,"

"Actually," She said, cutting me off "I don't think it's that bad."

I pretended I didn't notice her looking at Wally as he walked back in at that moment with a bowl of Frozen yogurt.

I closed my eyes and tuned them un-knowingly flirting with each other as I drifted off to sleep again.

* * *

><p>When I slowly peeled them open again I found that my hospital room was almost empty. Only Zatanna was still there. Reading a magazine, not even realizing I was awake yet. I check the time on my wrist watch. It was almost ten thirty; everyone had probably already gone home. So why was Zee still here?<p>

"Hey, It's late you should head back." I said, my voice coming out very hoarse.

She smiled as a response. "I wanted to talk to you." She said simply in that sweet tone of hers.

I raised my eyebrow quizzically at this "What's so important you'd wait so long?"

She smiled at me some more. Not that I'm complaining. She had a really pretty smile. "Well, when you where performing that routine. I don't know. You just, you looked so happy. If you could, would you quit being Robin and just go back to doing that the rest of your life?"

I looked down uneasily. This was a question I'd asked myself hundreds of times.

"You don't have to answer it!" She said quickly. "I just—wondered."

"No, no it's okay." I took a deep breath "If I hadn't become Robin, a lot more innocent people would've been hurt then if I hadn't. Yes I'm sad what happened happened but, in the grand scheme of things, it was all for the best."

Zatanna sat down on my bed. She carried a sad look in her eyes. She didn't say 'I'm sorry' or any of the crap people usually do when they find out about my parents. I knew Zee's mom was dead too. I guess she knew that sometimes, you can say a lot more to comfort a person, when you just say nothing at all.

"You should probably start heading back about now." I said, a little awkwardly. Honestly I would have liked it if she'd stayed but it was late. There was no point in her losing sleep over a sad orphan like me.

"Or you can just stop stalling and kiss me already." She said like it was obvious.

I blinked "What? Are you nuts I"

"Zou lae ma cki" She recited loudly.

The next thing I knew, my mouth was covering hers. We were kissing. And we stayed like that for a while.

When I pulled away, Zatanna looked shocked. "I didn't finish the spell." She said in awe.

I smiled "You didn't have to."


End file.
